Bleeding Tongues
by FlobbknockerPlz
Summary: Luke and Jan have always had this special bond since they were children. Jan sees it as just something that had happened back then. And Luke knowing this, still can't seem to control his desire for his brother. Rated M for various reasons. YaoicestPlz.


**NOTICE: This takes place when Luke and Jan are noticeably younger. **

**I do not own these characters blahblahblah Kthnx. I'm sure you all have read that too much to care anymore.**

**Also, most of the story is in Luke's POV...Because I'm better at portraying Luke.**

* * *

Luke lay face up in his small, uncomfortable bed, a cigarette between his lips as he stared at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of his brothers unnecessary blathering. He placed two fingers onto the cigar and puffed a smoke upward, _obviously_ not listening.

Jan did this constantly. His constant talk of nothingness, listening in would be so pointless. You'd possibly lose brain cells instead of gaining them. And with that, Luke shut his eyes. Jan was such an annoying sibling. He couldn't understand why their relationship could not be like normal siblings. The kind where they tried to stay away from each other at all costs. But no. Jan nearly _clang_ to Luke. And in all honesty, he could not see why.

They were so opposite, it was ridiculous. For example, their clothing. Luke, even though they lived in such a poor community, tried to look his best at all costs. He liked looking important. And he did a damn well good job of it. Jan on the other hand wore whatever he could possibly conjure up, he was unruly and did such vulgar things. The boy had no class. They were even opposite in color. Luke had blond hair with pale skin, Jan had dark hair and tanned skin. They didn't even remotely LOOK related.

THUNK.

A shoe. Jan's shoe, smacked Luke directly in the face. He flailed upward, throwing the shoe onto the ground, staring at Jan with an ever so agitated face of disgust.  
"HEY LUKE! ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING TO ME?"  
His voice boomed as if to make a point.  
"Not at all." he replied, rolling his eyes and laying back down to look at the ceiling.

And swiftly, his brother pounced, like a wild animal fixating itself on it's prey. Jan often did this as well as most things. He loved to show his dominance over his older brother. Luke guessed it made him seem powerful or something. But this time Luke jerked up, nearly screaming and pressing into his brother as the cigar bud that had rolled onto the bed burned into his shoulder.

"Oh look, someone's _frisky_ tonight." Jan snerked.  
"Hardly." Luke shot back, not even bothering to explain about the cigar. Luke lay back down in the same position as before. His brother followed, laying on top of him. But Luke had payed no mind to this, opening his mouth to speak before Jan cut him off.

"So now that I have your goddamn attention, answer my question."  
Jan grinned, feeling as though he had won. And he did. Luke was NOW paying attention. "What question?" The blond replied coldly.  
Jan huffed. "You really weren't listening! Well that's just great, that's just fucking great!" Jan complained as Luke's gaze fixated away from the whining brat with a small quirky grin. He truly loved his brothers distress. It made him feel superior. Which he was…for the most part.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to fucking say it again, Luke." He leaned his head toward his brothers face, their noses nearly touching. Luke pressed his head back against the pillow. "DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?" The dark haired chav yelled..again. "In all honesty, do you really have to yell? You're going to wake up the neighbors." Luke grumbled unamused. "I'm just making my point, bro."  
"Then state your business and get off of me."

"Well you know that girl I'm with, right?"  
_'Which one'_ Luke thought to himself, but nodded in acknowledgment.  
"Well, we've been hittin' it off for awhile now and we were talking the other day and I kiiinndaaaaaaa lied about some things."  
Jan shifted his eyes away from his brothers orbs, almost ashamed to continue.

"Lied about?" Luke asked, noticing his brothers expression.  
"I kinda told her I wasn't a virgin." He said softly, shifting his gaze back toward his brothers.  
Luke simply shrugged, "So?"  
Jan looked annoyed, "Tch. SO. She wants to _get. It. On_. And what am I gonna do when we go for it and I look like a complete idiot!"  
"Beats me." Luke smirked, leading to his brothers frustration.  
"SO FUCKING HELPING ME. "  
"How do you think I'll be able to do that?"  
"Fuck if I know. You passed sex-ed."  
Silence filled the room.  
"Get off me Jan."  
"Lukkee.." He complained with a tempered sigh.  
"Now." The blond demanded.  
"I need help!"  
"I can't just cram information into you and _MAGICALLY, _you're not a virgin, think logi-"

Jan placed his fingers over his brothers mouth, blocking off any sound.  
"I need a test-dummy."

The stare was tense. Luke could not believe what his brother was implying. "Are you kidding me?" Luke growled sarcastically, prying the fingers away from him.  
Jan said nothing.  
"Do you honestly have no morals! Go find someone else!"  
"But Lukkee.." Jan frowned.  
"Get. Off."  
Jan simply did the opposite, wrapping himself around the other. Luke's green orbs looked as if they could be growling by Jan's hand slowly creeping up to tug at his shirt collar, pulling it loose. This couldn't be happening.

"I don't even have the parts you need, Jan."  
"There's _other_ ways~" His brother teased. Was he attempting to arouse his brother? And as if it _BY_ happenstance, at that moment. That time hit. Those random erections that popped up at the most _awkward_ times. But NOW? Of all times. When his brother was attempting to _seduce_ him. And of course, Luke knew exactly why he had this little arousal. But Jan wouldn't be convinced at all. Even if Luke had tried to explain, nothing would be accomplished.

Jan pressed against his brother. And before Luke could _breathe_ enough to begin in protesting, Jan attacked Luke's lips, claiming them with all of his strength, his fingers traveling across the zipper of Luke's jacket, pulling it down.

"Jan-" Luke gasped, breaking away from his brothers lock.

He violently shoved the younger male away, but simply grabbed onto the dark fabric of Jan's clothing instead. _Oh_, how unfortunate this could be. Jan immediately began his way to pulling off his brothers jacket while rubbing his forming erection against Luke's. Yet the blond still refused to give into pleasure. Jan was not pleased by this and pressed into him again, this time with more force than before. "_Ahh-!_"Luke gasped, unintentionally bucking his hips forwards. Realizing this, he angrily pushed away in all forms of protest, as his brother tried holding him down. He was being violated, seduced, molested... By his _sibling_ nonetheless. And would he let it happen?

"I thought you didn't know what you were doing!"  
Luke yelled thrashing his body about, trying to escape his brothers hold. "I don't." Jan said calmly with a wicked smirk, making Luke feel inferior. "Come on Luke, help your little brother out. Pleaasee~" Jan soothed, whispering into his ear lightly, taking small nibbles afterward. Luke glowered.

"Do I even _have_ a choice anymore?" he grumbled, trying his best not to sound as if he were giving in already. A decisions that will mark the point of no return to this story. But this is not a Lemony Snickets novel. So I'm going to shut up now.  
Jan smirked. "_That implies~_"  
"...You really have to make me sa-_Ahh~_!" He was interrupted by his brothers hands, rubbing against the bulge that was _so_ clear to present light. "Just hurry up!" Luke groaned, rolling to his side, as his brother pushed him further to his stomach.

He propped his legs up, waiting for his brother. Jan's hand wandered around Luke, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down. Exposed to the night air, Luke waited. And waited. And waited..."Well?" Luke grew impatient.

"...I don't know this part..." Jan mumbled.  
"You've got to be kidding me..." Luke growled, unamused. Jan said nothing. It would seem the blond would have to instruct.. his brother. Just great. With a sigh, he directed, "Suck your fingers."

"What for?"  
"You have to...stretch it out.."  
"I don't think I-" Jan complained, staring at his fingers.  
"Just do it."

Yet again, Luke had been ever so rudely interrupted by his brothers fingers invading his space, this time his mouth. At first he had rejected them, then Jan decided to place his _other_ greedy little fingers onto Luke's cock, playing with it like a child would do, making Luke's mouth weak, trying to hold back small moans. He licked viciously at them. It was almost as if Jan had found his control panel. And soon they left him. The fingers traveled to his entrance now. Jan seemed to be debating whether he was doing this right, and placed them in slowly. Luke winced. The feeling felt horrible. "Not- All at once!" he snarled to his brother who gave him that pouty look saying _'I didn't do nothin.'_ "You're so hopeless." he mumbled under his breath, directing again. "L-let them adjust..then start scissoring them..."

And soon Jan began scissoring. "Gee Lukey, you know a lot about this anal shit!" He teased, knowing he was in control now. Luke made small grunt noises as his brother penetrated his hole. "Will you shut-" Luke whined, displeased and unable to finish his sentence. He was nearly having second thoughts. This was taking longer than needed. "You can...-now.." And obviously, his brother agreed.  
"Fucking _finally._" Jan spat out positioning himself.

Luke just about screamed when his brother shoved himself into his entrance, which caused Jan to scowl, thinking he may have been doing it wrong? But soon his frown twisted into a firm grin. He roughly slammed into the blond. "Ahh-_Ahh~_" Luke moaned trying to keep himself upright as he was being forcefully driven into the bed board. "Jan!" he cried out, hoping his brother would calm his pace. He felt the sheets move with him, and he could only hope for this to be over as quickly as possible.

"Nnn- "Luke shuddered. Jan enjoyed the sound, every moan and scream his brother had made. Every movement made him feel the need to move faster, thrusting his hips into Luke even harder than before between each moan. And all Luke could do was let it happen.

"Mmm-Ahh-AHHH!" Cries echoed. Minutes passed. Each felt like decades.  
Jan continued his assault, forcing the blond against the board each time, and he could hardly control himself.  
"Luke-How-" He cut himself off, slamming harder into his brother, causing him to arc further, followed by a moan of disgust. Of pleasure. Of lust. "How long do we. Do this?" He panted, losing stamina.

Luke's orbs opened. He bit his lower lip, holding back the sounds the best he could, "Until you-" he winced, his brother soon released his semen into his hole, collapsing on top of him in the process. "..That..." Luke groaned, grasping the fabric of the sheets. Neither male could grasp their breath at the moment, neither male could move. And Luke lay there, almost paralyzed, ready to doze off when those _same_ greedy hands, crept up around him once more, grabbing a hold of his half satisfied erection.

"_Ahh~_Jan! What are you—_Mmm~_..." he whined, breathlessly as the tanned male began jerking him off with _ever so skilled_ hands. Curse those hands. Luke clutched onto the bed sheets tighter, almost tempted to pry those hands off of him, but could not bring himself to do so. His moans grew slightly louder. "_Ahhhh~_ What're you~ Hn!..." he gasped, as Jan's pace quickened. "I'm jerkin' you off, duh." He replied simply, as if Luke had asked such an _obvious _question, which.. he did. Heat built further. The bite on Luke's lip had gotten so tight, it could have well started to bleed. Heady moans escaped them in the process and fingers dug into soft bed sheets trying to have some restraint.

The flow of Luke's semen seemed to be the light of pleasurable gifts for the blond. Not only because his former virgin brother had done so well on his first try, but it was over. He no longer had to be embarrassed as to being the one on _bottom_. Jan spontaneously bursted into laughter as he shoved his brother back down in the laying position they once were in. "That was fucking great!" he proclaimed with a wide grin across his face. Luke simply rolled his eyes, exhausted. He hadn't the energy to listen to his brother brag about his accomplishment.  
"You're a natural. Congratulations." He said in monotone. "I am, aren't I?- WAIT, WAS THAT SARCASM!" He snapped angrily, putting pressure on his brother as he lay on top. Luke replied with a grunt of annoyance. "How do you hones-"

"HUSH THE _FUCK_ UP! Tomorrow I have to do better!" Jan teased him further. It was hard to tell whether or not he was joking.  
"Tomorrow! WHa-"  
Jan placed his dirtied hands over Luke's mouth. The smell of his own cum lingered across them. Luke shook his head, trying to free himself but with no luck, had to listen.  
"I'm going to have to keep practicing until I _perfect_ this." He said, bucking into his brother playfully, purposely annoying him. Luke simply groaned in annoyance at this. There's no WAY he'd let this happen. But the groan under his palms resembled much more of a moan, which pleased Jan. Very much.

* * *

**My inner Luke died.**


End file.
